<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couchbound by TabbieWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377849">Couchbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf'>TabbieWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, Edging, Lupin is whiny, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, hopefully it’s a leather couch, on the couch again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck on the couch without being able to move his arms, the gentleman thief gets creative with his gunslinging partner.</p>
<p>Porn without plot. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couchbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta’d, apologies for any changes of tense! Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most recent heist had been timed perfectly, down to the millisecond, and everything had gone like clockwork — until Lupin had triumphantly tumbled face-first down the stairs to their current hideout, cracking both his wrists as he held them out to prevent his face from hitting the cement floor. No one could tell if they’d been broken, but the noise he made upon landing had caused dogs to start barking in the next block over. Goemon had very carefully splinted and wrapped the wrists, the thief insisting he was fine and hissing in pain the entire time, and the general agreement had been “don’t let Lupin move his arms for awhile.”</p>
<p>The samurai left midway through the second day of the thief being couchbound, gripping Zantetsuken severely with a desperate look in his eye and claiming “Training.” followed by the sound of the apartment door almost slamming shut. Jigen, who had grown accustomed to tuning out Lupin’s whining over the years, sighed.</p>
<p>The third day had started relatively peacefully, considering. The gunman had assisted a grumbling Lupin to the bathroom and with breakfast, helped him satisfy his nicotine habit with his terrible French cigarettes, then returned him to the couch. Jigen had clicked on the old TV set to whatever channel they’d left it on last night, then gone back to the bathroom to shower and shave. He tried his best to ignore Lupin’s pouting, but the whine he heard coming from the living room as he was getting dressed made him itch.</p>
<p>“Jiiiiiiigen.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god what.”</p>
<p>“Can you help me.”</p>
<p>“What do you need now.”</p>
<p>“I can’t—“ Lupin gestured to his tented sweatpants with his head, his arms firmly splinted across his chest.</p>
<p>“How do you have an erection. How.”</p>
<p>“Thinkin’ ‘bout Fujicakes. And you. And Goemon. Mnnm.”</p>
<p>“Uggggh. You can deal with blue balls for a few days. Think about baseball or something. Think about Pops.”</p>
<p>Lupin raised his eyebrows, not saying a word.</p>
<p>“That didn’t help, did it.”</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>“It’s weird hearing you say ‘please,’”</p>
<p>“Pleeeeease?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it if you stop saying please.”</p>
<p>Lupin grinned.</p>
<p>Jigen very firmly pulled the sweatpants down, freeing the thief’s erection. He ran his callused fingers up Lupin’s length, causing the thief to thrust upward and blush at the involuntary movement. His partner knew how to get him off almost as well as he did. Unexpectedly, Jigen smirked at him, leaning over and taking the thief into his mouth. His beard tickled the base of Lupin’s cock, causing a shiver to run down the back of the thief’s neck and over his shoulders. Lupin resisted the urge to thrust into Jigen’s mouth, but he couldn’t move his hands, so he couldn’t run his fingers through his partner’s long hair (and he so wanted to). Lupin moaned, deeply, and Jigen could feel the vibration of it run through his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hnnngh, Daisuke—“</p>
<p>Jigen pulled back, licking his lips as Lupin humped the air desperately, trying to find purchase. The older man turned to the thief, raising an eyebrow. “You want me to get you off, we’re doing it my way.”</p>
<p>“Hnf...you’re a...nnnn...bastard.”</p>
<p>“Your cock is awfully close to my teeth to be calling me names.”</p>
<p>“Please, Daisuke.”</p>
<p>Lupin can nearly feel the gunman’s grin as he wrapped his mouth around his cock again, his tongue massaging against the head. Jigen tasted the younger man as he presses into his cheek, his fingers gripping the thief’s inner thigh. Lupin gritted his teeth as his partner’s pace changed with no rhyme or reason, going from long slow licks to quick soft nibbles to slowly easing the thief’s cock from his mouth, pulling at the foreskin with his tongue. Lupin wished he could touch something — run his fingers through Jigen’s hair, over his face, his chest, the very obvious now-tight spot of his slacks — but he wouldn’t be getting this lovely-if-confusing blowjob if he had use of his hands right now. He thrusted again, harder this time as he neared climax, and Jigen coughed, gagging and pulling back.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry,” Lupin huffed, straining.</p>
<p>Jigen swallowed thickly, his fingers gently wrapping around the slick erection in front of him. “You good?”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t obvious?”</p>
<p>“Smartass.” </p>
<p>“Seriously, Jigen, I hate not being able to touch you.”</p>
<p>The gunslinger licked his lips and raised an eyebrow at the thief. “You can owe me one. Some of us don’t have to give into our dicks every time we get a hard-on.”</p>
<p>Lupin raised an eyebrow in response, smirking. “You have a wet spot on your pants.”</p>
<p>Jigen looked at his slacks, a blush rising to his cheeks. Lupin grinned cheekily. “C’mon, there’s room here, take ‘em off. I would but—“ he shrugged his shoulders, wincing slightly at the movement of his forearms. Jigen sighed and turned to reposition himself, pulling off his pants and briefs. His dick stood proud, the tip slick with precum, and the gunman pondered positioning as the thief did his best to move further against the couch.</p>
<p>“C’mon, get up,” Lupin encouraged.</p>
<p>“Not an issue I’m having, obviously.”</p>
<p>The thief’s eyebrows furrowed but his grin didn’t change. “Your hips should be about level with my neck. There.” Jigen jolted as he felt Lupin’s tongue against the head of his dick. His grip on Lupin’s length tightened, and the full groan the younger man produced at that felt fantastic as it vibrated against him. He tried to focus on Lupin’s member as it twitched against his cheek, taking him into his mouth again as he chuffs against Lupin enthusiastically circling the head of his cock with his tongue.</p>
<p>The couch wasn’t really made for the position the two lanky men found themselves in, though Jigen tried his best to keep himself from falling forward onto Lupin’s splinted arms. Lupin very intently moved along Jigen’s length, his tongue and cheek enveloping it, and the motion felt incredible, even in the weird position they were in. Jigen tried his best to keep his mind on his task — maliciously teasing the thief — but quickly realized Lupin’s intent was to keep him distracted enough so that he’d actually finish the job. He paused.</p>
<p>Lupin moaned again, impertinent, letting the older man’s cock slip from his mouth. “You...hnf...realized what I’m doing, didn’t you.”</p>
<p>Jigen groaned and gripped Lupin’s cock firmly in his hand. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Lupin licked the tip of Jigen’s throbbing erection, causing the gunman to jolt forward. “Are you going to stop?”</p>
<p>“Hnnnnf,” Jigen grips Lupin’s dick and pumps harder, which causes the thief to hiss between his teeth — fortunately there was not a dick in his mouth. The thief eyed the gunman, wishing once again he had usable hands — his fingers twitched at the desire to touch his partner, and he clenched them tightly into fists before realizing <i>that really hurt</i> and he stopped — and tried to take him back into his mouth. Jigen’s pace became steady and firm, no more teasing, and Lupin moaned deeply and let the cock slip from his mouth again.</p>
<p>“Cowboy, I’m gonna—“ he spoke in a mix of garbled French and Japanese and his hips thrust forward, coating Jigen’s hand in semen. The gunman hummed appreciatively as the thief’s hips calmed down and Lupin nuzzled into the parts of his partner he could reach with his face.</p>
<p>“You good?” The gunman repeated himself, glancing around for something to wipe his hand on.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmm. Not until I get you down my throat,”</p>
<p>“Damn, man.”</p>
<p>“Here, hang on,” Lupin scooted his shoulders back, propping himself up against the arm of the couch while nudging at Jigen’s legs with his nose. Jigen moved back, letting the man with the sprained wrists lead the way, and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“C’mon,” the thief smiled, licking his lips, and Jigen’s cock throbbed at the gesture. He wrapped his legs over Lupin, kneeling over his chest, making sure to be careful of his wrapped arms. Another slight move forward and Jigen’s cock was in Lupin’s mouth again, and the gunman leaned into it, grabbing the couch and Lupin’s head for support. </p>
<p>“Ffffffuck.” Jigen felt the shit-eating grin on the thief’s face, his cock hitting the roof of his mouth. Lupin hummed into it, the low vibration of the noise buzzing against Jigen’s dick. He was worked up before they got into this position, and was definitely not going to last long.</p>
<p>Lupin eased Jigen further into his mouth and swallowed against his gag reflex. Jigen’s eyes went wide and Lupin smirked, eyebrows raised, fitting almost the entirety of the gunman’s not insignificant length in his mouth and throat. Lupin bobbed his head and stroked his tongue along the underside of Jigen’s cock as much as he could, and the gunman hissed as his fingers sank into the couch and ran through the thief’s short brown hair.</p>
<p>“I’m—hffff,” Jigen tried not to thrust into his partner’s face as he came against Lupin’s tongue and down his throat. Lupin coughed lightly, doing his best to swallow without gagging around the dick in his mouth. Jigen pulled back, resting his weight on his knees, then blushed at the satisfied smirk on his partner’s face.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you could —hnf— do that.”</p>
<p>“I’m a talented man. Did you get cum in my hair?”</p>
<p>“Listen...”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to help me wash it out, you realize.” Lupin smiled up at the gunman, looking pleased.</p>
<p>“I’ve been helping you use the bathroom for three days, I think I can handle a little hairwashing.” Jigen leaned down and kissed the thief’s lips, ruffling his now-sticky hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>